hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Cierites
Basic Info Cierites''' are precious rocks found in the lands of Cier. They have erupted from mountains of volcanic lava and covered the sky with their rays of spectacular colors before they shot down like fiery meteors. Duelists have begun scouring vast and wide for these gems as mines have opened up and all new reasons to start wars have arisen.'' Cierite shards, gems, or jewels can be obtained by completing quests and partaking in ''Dojo Duels''! Types of Cierite Shards/Gems ''- All Cierium art is created by '''Amy. Fire Ruby Warm to touch so they are great in icy lands of the North. They can imbue Duelists powers or weapons with a fire flare or burn their targets easier, or place it in their armor to gain resistance against it. When placed in the snow it can melt it away and on hot desert days they tend catch on fire. The people of [[Cier|'Cier']] and Duelists are known to use these as light sources during long dark nights. Magical Amethyst The magic users' favorite stone. They imbue Duelists with magical powers for even when they never even had any and increase it for those who do substantially. They can also give their armor and weapons that extra magic kick they always wanted. The magic powers can range from just pure raw energy to things like teleporting, slowing down, speeding up, illusion abilities, etc. They give off dust that sparkles even in the dark, especially when they are grouped together. Shocking Topaz Duelists without special equipment try to avoid touching this one too much as it actually gives off a shock once in awhile, sometimes strong enough to cause severe injuries. Can imbue Duelists powers / weapons with an electric current or speed them up dramatically, and can also be used on armors to give them resistance against it. The people of [[Cier|'Cier']] are known to use this as an energy source if they gather up enough of them. Corrosive Emerald Duelists without special equipment try to avoid touching this one too much as it is known to seep through the skin and poison them, and also even known to burn them with their acidic properties. It has even been witnessed to melt through weak metal and armor given enough time, so they are probably the hardest kind of stones to traverse around with. Can imbue Duelists powers / weapons with acidic, poison powers, or give their weapons the power to drowse their targets or cause hallucinations. Can also be placed in armors to have resistance against it. Icy Sapphire Cold to touch, they are great for hot days or traversing through the deserts of Cier. They imbue Duelists powers and weapons with some icy coldness, sometimes enough to freeze entire targets, and can also be placed in armors to get resistance against it. They can never melt away on a hot day and can envelope themselves in ice blocks in snowy areas. Gravity Zincite Originally found only in Navia, they are found mostly deep inside enormous amounts of land mass, affecting the gravity thus causing it to float in the sky, or even increase it found in some rare dangerous areas (as they can crush whoever passes through them, be aware!). After the Gems outbursts across the land, you can find them in various places now, but not powerful enough like the ones in Navia to cause floating islands. They can be imbued in heavy weapons or items for easier transport or used as traps on Duelist, making it hard for them to move or get away. Jewel Crafting together Gems is no easy feat and only very skilled blacksmiths or magical users can do it. Depending on which ones were combined together what colored Jewel is created. One is not more powerful over the other, or have any different special properties from the rest. Each one increases the power output of anything they are imbued it with substantially. They are almost the most sought out type of Cierite... except for one other.... Raidant Cierite The rarest and most powerful of all the stones. It was rumored that every Cierite were once apart of a Radiant Cierium, but during the great volcano explosions across [[Cier|'Cier']], they broke apart in elemental pieces known as Shards and Gems. Some few blacksmiths and maybe even Duelists possess the knowledge and power to bring them back into this state. When imbued with Duelists they can grant immense power overall to themselves or their equipment, but it was sometimes advised not to do this as it is known to drive Duelists crazy and even damage weapons and armors. Only the strongest willed or greatest equipment can handle this beast of pure raw energy and they fetch a king's ransom, so be very protective with them. Drop Rates Certain types of Cierites can drop more commonly depending on where your Duel takes place! A list of Cierite drop rates are listed below for each land. Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=46&t=14580 Category:Cier Lore